


Can't Dance Down One Either

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Claustrophobia, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Should have taken the stairs. The tags kind of say it all. A friendship moment for Cabanela and Jowd.





	Can't Dance Down One Either

Cabanela possibly stood a little closer to Jowd than was necessary. As long a way as it was down, the stairs were feeling preferable - impracticality aside - but here they were in the elevator, which was fine of course and it would be over shortly.

The small room shuddered and jolted and the swooping sensation came to an abrupt stop that made them both stagger. The light went out.

“Hmm,” Jowd said. There was a rustling sound then he flicked on a small flashlight. “Power must have gone out. Good thing we didn’t have much more to do today.”

“Riiight,” Cabanela replied and tried to push back the sudden tightness gripping his chest.

“Not much to do but wait,” Jowd said.

He sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Cabanela paced a few steps before deciding that movement was worse – it took so few steps to cross from one wall to the other. He took a steadying breath and dropped down beside Jowd.

“Adds new meaning to the question, what’s worse: the fall or the sudden stop, doesn’t it?” Jowd asked.

“I’d saaay that’s an easy answer this time baby,” Cabanela replied. If he failed to keep the tension out of his voice Jowd gave no notice.

They passed some time in idle talk before Jowd realized he was talking more and getting less and less in reply.

He glanced at Cabanela and directed the flashlight at him to see him better. His eyes were shut and he could see his fingers rapidly drumming out a rhythm against his thigh, but it was happening in short bursts, faltering then restarting, only to stop and clench before starting again.

“Jowd?” He sounded breathless. “Remiiind me, would you? Can’t… run out of air, right?”

“No.” He laid a gentle hand on Cabanela’s shoulder. He’d hoped he’d be able to cope. It had been a long time since he’d suffered a full attack. On the other hand this was hardly a normal situation. “We’re fine. You’re in more danger of dying from boredom.”

“Just me… good… good…” Cabanela said in a quiet, husky voice.

Cabanela’s chest rose and fell rapidly. Jowd could hear him struggling to catch his breath and his hand stopped completely to clench against his leg.

“Slow down,” Jowd said. “Do you need a count?”

A jerky nod in response.

“One, two…”

Cabanela lost it in a shaky gasp.

Jowd squeezed his shoulder. “Easy now.”

He repeated his count and after a few false starts heard Cabanela’s breathing slow and even out. His gaze fixed on one spot and his fingers returned to tapping out a rhythm – simple at first before growing more complicated until Jowd lost track of it.

He seemed calmer now, at least enough to keep himself steady. Jowd stared upward into the shadows cast by their small light. It was almost peaceful in a strange sort of way. A pity Cabanela couldn’t share in that.

A hitch in Cabanela’s breath caught his attention, but only appeared to be a minor break. For now at least. There was no knowing how much longer they would be trapped.

So, what else was there to do?

“Why is it dangerous to have too many chickens?” Jowd asked.

“Hmm?”

“They egg each other on.”

Cabanela sighed and shook his head with all the manner of the truly hard done by. “I belieeeve you’re getting worse.”

“Why did the chicken get into trouble?”

“I can only imagine regrettin’ this, but do tell,” Cabanela replied. However, he shifted closer to Jowd to lean against him.

“He tried to buk-buk the system.”

“I taaake it back. Now you’re getting worse.”

Jowd laughed. “At least Alma appreciates it.”

“There had to be some reason she married you baby.”

Jowd could feel that some of Cabanela’s tension had drained but not all. He slid his arm part way around his shoulders until he got a nod from Cabanela and wrapped his arm around him. He leaned further into the hold and they sat in companionable silence.

There was a whirring sound and the light flickered back to life. The elevator jolted, Jowd felt Cabanela wince, and then they were on their way.

They pushed themselves back to their feet, Jowd pretending not to notice the slight tremble in Cabanela’s arms as he did so. He also made no comment at the soft sigh of relief when they exited, back on the ground floor.

However, he couldn’t stop the small smile at the extra spring in Cabanela’s step when they stepped outside into the breezy evening air and started making their way back to the station.

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsure about writing let alone posting something like this, elevator trope aside, I had several concerns. However something in this vein (not necessarily elevator, but Cabanela's fear) has been floating in the back of mind for a few months at this point so I finally broke down to self-indulgence and did it. Also needed some Jowd doing the taking care of.


End file.
